


JENS SEASON 5, EPISODE 1: New Beginnings

by kyoutaniiii



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anxiety, Foster Care, Gen, Jens Season 5, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: First Episode of Jens season 5:After a tough day at school, Jens and the boys decide to go to the skate park. After they all leave, Jens sticks behind, only to meet a mysterious boy who went straight to teasing him. A friendship sparks from the first moment.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/ Original Male Character(s), Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jens Stoffels Season 5





	JENS SEASON 5, EPISODE 1: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first part of a 10 part project of mine, Jens Season 5. I hope you enjoy it!

DINSDAG, 13.17

Jens was caught cheating. Again. He knew better than to do it, but when he couldn’t understand, he couldn’t help himself. And now, he sits up at the front, being reprimanded by his teacher.

“Jens, you can’t keep cheating. I won’t continue to give you credit. Look, I know your life is really hard right now. I know this sucks. But I need you to try a little bit harder.” He could hear the sympathy in his voice, but it didn’t make him any less frustrated.

“No offense, sir, but you don’t know shit.”

“Jens, please. I know that being in foster care is a big change and it’s very hard,” He cut him off quickly, not wanting to hear his bullshit.

“No, don’t pull that on me. You don’t know what shit is going on right now.” Jens didn’t feel bad about walking out. He knew it’d have repercussions, but he couldn’t care less.

DINSDAG, 14.05

_[Incoming] Robbe: Where are you? You know Jansen will be mad if you don’t show_

_[Outgoing] Jens: I’m on the way_

Jens pocketed his phone before making his way to his current class. He had been sitting in the courtyard, trying to ignore the fact that he had another test, a much harder one that he definitely will struggle on. He could feel his chest tightening with every step he took. His breathing was irregular, but no one was around to notice. He made it to Jansen’s door, locking eyes with Robbe before turning back.

Once he was outside of the school, he found himself disoriented. He was out of breath, and for the first time ever, he cried at school.

DINSDAG, 14.49

_**De bende** _

_Robbe: Have either of you seen Jens?_

_Aaron: No? You’re in class with him_

_Robbe: He left and I want to know if he’s okay_

_Moyo: I’m sure he’s fine, he’s probably just having fun instead of taking Jansens stupid test_

_Robbe: He never skips Jansens class, Moyo_

_Robbe: Seriously guys I just need to know if you’ve seen him_

_Moyo: I haven’t_

_Aaron: I haven’t either_

_Jens: I’m fine, just not feeling well atm. Skate park after classes?_

_Robbe: Okay, I’ll go. Are you sure you’re fine? Jens: I’m okay, Robbe._

Jens began to walk off the school grounds, heading to the skate park. The boys still another hour until the day was officially done, but he didn’t care. He was fine with being alone for the time being.

DINSDAG, 16.33

Jens was sitting on a ramp, scrolling through instagram while waiting for the boys. He could hear the approaching because Robbe was loudly scolding Moyo for saying something stupid. Once he could see them, he noticed Sander getting his ears talked off by Aaron. Which was a usual occurrence whenever Sander came along with them.

Sander sped up to meet up with Jens, leaving the other three behind.

"Everything okay? Robbe texted me earlier, he was worried that something was wrong."

"I'm fine." Jens gave him a smile, which the blond boy returned. The other three approached them, Aaron and Moyo now bickering and Robbe looking exhausted with them. "Jens, isn't a hotdog a sandwich? Moyo is insisting that it's not." Robbe sighed, causing both Jens and sander to laugh.

"Why does it matter, Aaron?"

"Because Moyo is wrong!"

"Aaron, with all due respect, you're being an idiot." Sander interrupted, taking his boyfriend into his arms.

"I am not! Moyo is wrong!"

"Aaron if you don't shut up, I will hit you over the head with my skateboard," Robbe said in a monotonous tone of voice. Aaron went silent, with a hurt look on his face. Robbe flashed his best fake smile before turning to Jens.

"Let's just have fun guys." Jens got on his skateboard, skating away from the group. The rest of them followed after dumping all of their things.

DINSDAG, 21.57

All of the boys started to leave, leaving Jens by himself at the park. He ended up sitting at a bench for a while, so captivated by whatever was on his phone that he didn't even notice the boy beside him.

"Hi." Jens snapped his head over, setting his gaze on the boy. The boy was looking at him wearing, a sweet expression on his face. He had deep brown eyes and soft black hair. He was an angel if Jens had ever seen one. "Hello?" He said after Jens didn't answer.

"Hi." Jens smiled at him and the boy chuckled.

"Are you okay? There usually isn't anyone here when I get here."

"I'm fine, just resting a little. You just got here?" The boy smiled widely and nodded, and for some reason the smile he gave made Jens feel safe.

"I'm Aya. You?" He stuck out his hand, waiting for Jens' response.

"Jens." He took Aya's hand, shaking it. They both exchanged wide smiles before Aya got up to leave.

"Nice to meet you, Jens."

\Aya came back a few minutes later, giving him his phone number so that they could stay in touch. That night, Jens felt good as he went to bed. He felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Each episode should come out weekly (I hope).


End file.
